


The Love of A Beast

by SsCometDancersS



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bugs & Insects, Cows, Harpies, Monsters, Multi, Naga, Nesting, Other, Snakes, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsCometDancersS/pseuds/SsCometDancersS
Summary: (I'm crap at summaries)Lucifer was caste out from above for being too different, so much for loving everyone, huh? When caste out from the land of the clouds, Lucifer, a harpy, finds a lonely dragon prince that welcomes Lucifer with open arms.As a present, Diavolo gifts Lucifer a hollowed mountain as a nest, though it was much too large for one fallen angle.This is the story of a series of unlikely events that lead Lucifer into finding his brothers, and more of his valuable space being taken right out from under him.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story I created off of a Tumblr account. You can find the creator of this Monster au by searching up the account "mawwart". This is a story of my creation, but it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for mawwart's amazing idea. This story is a fleshed out version of the summaries they have provided. Please, support the creator on Tumblr, and you can find mine as SoftScummyMammon.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to see mawwart on Tumblr since this is their head canon and art.

It all happened so quickly. Everything went so fast, it was a blur even in his memory. All Lucifer knew was that he was falling, and falling fast. The clouds he once called his ground rushed by in haste, leaving him as he fell, mocking him as they stayed afloat. The light he bathed in glittered over his silhouette as he plummeted towards the earth shadowed by the looming clouds. 

When he landed, it hurt, badly. His cry alerted every being and creature of his landing as it shook the very crust of the orb covered in dirt and water. Birds flew into the sky, getting away from the sudden arrival of the fallen angel that dared disturb their restful day. When the tremors that quaked the ground slowed to a halt, curious creatures crept closer to the sound that shook the ground, knowing not what laid ahead of them. 

A crater, as deep and as wide as a small lake, was spotted near a body of water. The self made clearing was littered with fallen trees and shrubs, a stream of water rushed through the gravel as some of the water belonging to the large pool rushed in and started to fill the makeshift pond. 

Lucifer hissed as his glowing red eyes stared up towards the sky, vision blurry as he tried to make sense of what just occurred that led him to this fate. Body aching, crimson red claws caught on stone as the large fallen angel pulled himself out of the ground. Though every muscle making up his body felt sore, he could tell his total weight had lessened. With sudden realization, a searing pain shot up his back and to the base of his neck. With a cry and a cloud of dust particles, Lucifer fell backwards into the position he was moments earlier. 

Lucifer seethed in silence as his suspicions were proven correct; when he had landed, a pair of his wings weren't there. His heart thrummed loudly through his ears as the fear and adrenaline settled in. A part of him was gone, a vital part that he cherished had been taken from him when he had done nothing wrong! His anger only fueled the flame growing in his chest that soon grew too large to keep under control. In a fit of rage, and pain forgotten, Lucifer surged forward to stand on his hind legs and let out an earth trembling roar. 

Birds of any kind fled the scene, animals too curious for their own good ran as far away as they could from the raging banished firebird. When the air piercing cry and the ringing stopped, Lucifer panted heavily from exertion. Falling to his knees, his breathing hiccuped as his body was wracked with sobs. Crimson talons etched lines into the stone under claw as his anger still boiled, but after his outburst, it was slightly more controllable. 

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer slowly got to his feet and looked around. Flicking a rock with his talon, he watched as it got washed away by the incoming water. Hissing in irritation, he fluttered his wings and tried to lift himself off the ground. Grunting in pain, a hot searing pain shot up his spine. Landing on the ground with a thud, he cursed under his breath in ancient tongue as water droplets sprayed over his midnight blue feathers. 

His chest throbbed as he realized he was most likely stuck in the ditch he created. Looking up near the opening of the crater, he limped towards the wall of solid dirt and stone, favoring his left side. Setting his hand against the wall, his talons clicked against the stone as he applied pressure to the wall, seeing if it was stable. Lucifer got his answer when a couple of rocks tumbled from the wall. Thinking quick, Lucifer shielded himself with his arms, wincing when the stones hit his forearms and bouncing off his forearm feathers. 

Growling low, Lucifer took a step back to better obverse the area. He couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on his back, though he chalked it up to the monkey brained creatures curiously watching from the sidelines, too scared to flee or just to stupid to know what's going on. 

He didn't know how long it was with him being stuck in this ditch, but the bright sky had started to darken, leaving the bright glowing ball in the sky to set behind the horizon. Shivers wrecked his body, his blood not being used to the sudden drop in temperature and light. His eyes hurt when they tried to make up for the lack of sunshine. What bothered him was the fact that there was this ominous red glow bleeding from his chest and eyes, illuminating the area around his body. Also, the feeling of being watched didn't go away.

Lucifer couldn't blame the animals anymore, they had deemed him boring after the first few hours of his attempted escape, leaving him alone to go one with their everyday mundane lives.   
No, this was different. He could feel holes being borrowed into his back, sending shivers accompanying the already painful pulses spreading through his body. The gaze seemed predatory, like he was a prize to be captured, and he was unknown territory. Everything could go wrong in the blink of an eye, and he hated it. 

Lucifer hated not being able to control the situations he was put in. He never submitted to the odds that always seemed to rain against him, hut at those times, he had some leverage. But here, he knows nothing about this place, and in this darkness that seems to consume everything, he has nothing to go off of. He was stranded, and he loathed the feeling of being vulnerable. 

A twig crunching snapped Lucifer out of his stupor. A menacing growl rose in his throat as he turned towards the sound near the edges of the crater, wings ruffling in alarm and the feathers adorning his shoulders and nape raised in an attempt to make himself look larger. A playful chuckle had Lucifer tensing, on his guard now that he knew his assumptions were correct about being watched. 

A soft glow started to appear near the edge of the crater, it reminded Lucifer of the light the candles had given off in the deepest corners of the castle library. Leading him around the walls and stacks of ancient books and scrolls. This light was warm, almost too warm. The candles didn't burn when he stuck his claw in the flame, only healed any wound he had received prior, but this, this warmth burned if he got too close. 

A figure appeared in the soft glow, a silhouette of a large being coming into view as they got closer to the edge of the crater. Lucifer didn't know if it was the dark or the red glow coming from his chest that made him believe what he was seeing right in front of him was the demon king of mortal realm he only read about in the scrolls. If it were true, how did Lucifer get such a warm feeling from the being before him, he read that the king was malicious and deadly. Any innocent angel would be swept away and used for the King's entertainment. 

Still, the scrolls did not lie, and he wouldn't be fooled into a false sense of comfort by a measly reminiscing glow. Though, the being that appeared in the glow of the light and Lucifer's crimson red eyes made his heart begrudgingly flip backwards. He had just enough light from another glowing ball in the dark sky to see, to awe at the large mass of the being sitting at the edge of the crater. 

If he hadn't read the scrolls describing the demon king, he would have believed the being was an angel like him, but he did read them and he knew better than most. 

Meticulous eyes wandered the large male sitting above him, accounting for every similarity he found on the demon and to the ones in the scrolls. Stocky build, mostly made of muscle. Sun kissed skin that put any milk chocolate to shame. Gold eyes much like the jewels Lucifer had seen only once before, but deeper like he had seen a great deal. Scars marring the skin, the only slight imperfection at the carefully crafted appearance to lure any unsuspecting victim in. A mask that fooled many, but Lucifer won't fall for the trick. He fell for many things as a fledgling, but he won't make the same mistakes twice. 

Though if he did recollect correctly, which he did, he swore the scrolls describing the king with onyx black hair that reached his mid back. But the demon before him sat silently, a smile adorning his face, with cherry red hair a little longer than above the ears. What he also found rather odd, was the little braids sticking out behind the demon's right ear. Lucifer shook his head vigorously and blushed lightly, scowling at the demon who laughed at his darkening cheeks. 

He hissed out, " You dare laugh at me when you are too cowardly to come down here? Finding me amusing when clearly I am no show case, no animal stuck in a cage. "

The demon titled his head, red hair falling over his eyes and tickling his horns embroided with gold trinkets. An amused eyebrow raised at Lucifer's anger, another chuckle leaving the King's lips as a sultry voice followed after. 

"There is no need for so much anger, fallen firebird. " Lucifer fluffed up at the nickname, "Would you come to aid another that had fallen from the sky and released a battle cry of pure rage, a being you had never once seen before?"

Lucifer grumbled, but didn't disagree with the King's question. Huffing lightly, he still looked up at the demon with a guarded expression, taking light steps back. The demon titled his head to the other side, questioning Lucifer's haste to get away, like he didn't know exactly why. He just so happens to have the nerve to ask as well. 

"What seems to be so troubling? Must you back away in such haste? I am here to observe you, but I mean no harm, that is, as long as you mean no ill will to me either."   
Lucifer scoffed and his hackles raised. As if the demon had no idea what he is. A trap he must be trying to lure Lucifer into, a lie to ease his suspicions. 

"Do not try and fool me with your measly lies. I know who you are, your reputation proceeds you wherever you go. You question why I back away when you should know exactly why. "  
Lucifer growled out lowly, backing away from the demon king till his back lightly pressed against the rock wall behind him. Hissing a warning at the chocolate brown demon, his hackles raised to show off sharp fangs. 

The king rose a brow at Lucifer's outburst, looking unimpressed at the firebird's anger being directed towards him. Huffing a low breath past his lips, the king's glow grew hotter in irritation, but he made no move to get closer to the cornered fallen angel in front of him. 

Looking back at Lucifer, the king laid down on his stomach, propping his chin on the palm of his hand as black talons tapped at his cheek. Molten gold eyes scanned Lucifer meticulously, pinpointing every wound found on Lucifer's body. Lucifer fought the instinct to shrink under the King's gaze, being so used to that look meaning he would get punished. But this is a new world, and he had been tossed out of the only one he knew. 

" I'd rather the King of demons not observe me as if I was sultry prey waiting to be eaten similarly to the rest that have befallen that fate, thank you. " Lucifer huffed towards the demon above him, wings ruffling in irritation. 

The demon crowned by his horns froze lightly and looked at Lucifer as if he had grown two more heads. The firebird did not appreciate the look of pure shock and confusion overtaking the King's face. As if the being had been lying to himself, repressing all the heinous actions he had performed against innocent angels, he brethren. 

"You must have confused someone else with me, fallen bird. For I am not the King of this land, that was my father. I'm Prince Diavolo of the demons living in this land, not the King. " 'Diavolo' spoke. Lucifer scoffed like it was one of the most unbelievable things he's ever heard.

Shaking his head Lucifer looked back up at the demon, " I am not confused. You dare accuse me of being in the wrong when you are the one who took actions creating a war between my realm and yours? I know who you are Demon King, killer of innocent angels and destroyer of lands. "

Diavolo's face grew harder the more Lucifer ranted. He was undoubtedly displeased of Lucifer's truths, growing more angry the longer he was being called out for his lies and deceit. Lucifer was ready for the outburst likely about to hit him at full force, the onslaught of rage and infuriated words. What he was not ready for was for the King to get up from his laying position to jump down into the crater with Lucifer himself. 

The firebird gasped as he was forcefully pushed back into the mud wall behind him, fear over taking him as he was forced to look up at the demon who pressed himself against Lucifer in a show of dominance. Pearly white fangs glistened in the bright moonlight above while golden eyes shined brightly in aggravation. Lucifer had to stop himself from blushing at the close contact and the gasp of fear threatening to escape him. 

A low growl rumbled the chest pressed against his own, vibrating his chest covered in midnight blue feathers. The glow of red coming from Lucifer's chest, neck, and eyes illuminated the demon basking him in the light making him look even more deadly. 

" I dare?! How dare you make such accusations based off of some flimsy scroll covered in dust in some ancient library?" Lucifer couldn't help the whine of pain that escaped his lips as he was pressed further into the wall. 

" I have been the ruler of this land ever since my father fell into slumber caste by your God himself. I was but a boy when my father was taken from me. He may have been a bad man, but he was still my father."  
Lucifer gulped as he looked back up at Diavolo's infuriated expression, "I dare infer that you only wanted your ancestor's point of view of what happened because you have been taught exactly what they want you to know. "

Hot, boiling streams of air hit Lucifer in the face as steam rolled off the demon towering over him. It could not have been only him realizing it was getting much hotter around him, he could barely breathe. Flames licked at Diavolo's broad shoulders and back, concluding Lucifer's suspicions. He would rather be killed by his own hand before confessing that Diavolo's actions put a shake in his knees. 

" It is better to know both sides of the story before making your judgement, firebird, before it gets you killed. " Diavolo huffed out his last words before backing off, watching as Lucifer wheezed and fell to his knees, breathing rapidly for cool air filling his lungs. 

Lucifer gasped out, " Th-then, w-who are you? " Diavolo rolled his eyes before turning his back to Lucifer, stomping over to the other side of the crater. Water hissed as the heated palms of Diavolo's feet landed in the stream before evaporating into the air. With a tired huff, Diavolo leaned against the adjacent wall and slipped down slowly till he sat opposite of Lucifer, bringing his knees to his chest. 

When Lucifer caught his breath, he too sat in the same position, just more guarded than what the other seemed to be. Keeping his glowing crimson eyes on the admittedly terrifying demon who sat nonchalantly before him. 

Diavolo looked up again, " I'm Prince Diavolo. I inherited this land when my father fell into slumber. I don't know who my mother is, so the duty of caring for this land fell upon my shoulders. I've been spending decades trying to bring this place out of the hell hole it dug itself into. "

Lucifer hummed, listening carefully for any deceit within the Prince's words, but he found none. Letting a brief breath out, Lucifer finally took his ruby eyes off of the demon. Closing his eyes, he kept his ears open for any sudden movements from the Prince. Peeking over his knee, he was surprised to see the Prince breathing calmly, cheek pressed against his folded arms. 

Gulping lightly, Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes after a second of hesitation. Letting his breathing calm down, listening to the water rush by and hugging his knees closer to his chest. His crimson glow dimmed a little, as to not shine right in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he sighed and lulled himself to sleep.


End file.
